Team MEGA-ORB
The Most Extravagant Gathering of Refined BONKLE Fans (also known as Team MEGA-ORB) is a VERSUS team selected and captained by fishers64. The name was coined and refined by the excellent creativity of the team overall, and choose to be represented by the above banner. This was a last minute decision, reached with the helpful input of Liuth and the use of a RNG, both of which reached a similar conclusion. Due to the timeliness of MEGA-ORB's captain, the team achieved victory in the first round, and added NeoShadowVezon to the ranks. Unfortunately, its success left Team MEGA-ORB with too many members, which proved to be troublesome in the rounds that followed, as all of the team members needed to contribute to the challenges the team was facing. In Round 2, JiMing did not contribute, and Liuth made a mistake that could not be rectified quickly enough. In Round 3, Liuth made another mistake which cost the team the round. Both players have since been eliminated. An unfortunate twist led to Vrokorta's demise. Captain fishers hopes that the smaller size of the team will contribute to its success in future rounds. Current Players fishers64 (Captain) fishers64 is a veteran of VERSUS, having played the previous game, and is quite knowledgeable of the recipe for success. It is her sincere hope that her expert knowledge and penchant for keeping track of everything with lists will lead her team to victory. ShadowVezon ShadowVezon came into VERSUS 2 having not played the original, and his holiday left him unable to participate much for the first round. He was initially put onto Team SHM, but their failure to put up their logo on time led to ShadowVezon being kicked out of the group. Thanks to the first twist however, ShadowVezon got taken in by Team MEGA-ORB and has since managed to be one of the more active members, despite living in a different time-zone to everyone else. ShadowVezon has been on BZPower in his current state since 2012, but has visited the site since 2007. A frequent player of Mafia and Hitman, ShadowVezon has managed to participate in almost every game since IV, although living in a different time zone has caused him to occasionally miss out. Pulse Much like ShadowVezon, Pulse came into VERSUS 2 without playing the original. He came up with the name that the current name of the team was based upon; The Most Extravagant Gathering of Refined and Sophisticated BONKLE Fans; and after some input from others, shortened it to the team name used today. Kopekemaster Kopekemaster was pulled into playing VERSUS 2 by Madu Cabolo, member of rival team SHM. He was pretty busy during the round zero, and never seemed to get to the thread before someone had already correctly answered the question. He then, in round one, proceeded to discuss the toastability of LEGOs. In round two, he was stumped by a misspelling of a scrambled word. In round three, he wrote this paragraph, and maybe something else eventually. Eliminated Players Liuth Liuth was one of the team members of MEGA ORB. In round 2, he messed up the challenge by creating a new topic for a phrase which was later disqualified. In round 3, he solved 5 phrases instead of choosing just 1, which resulted in another failure and his elimination. JiMing JiMing failed to contribute to Rounds 1 and 2, citing trouble from the distant land of Real Life. His failure to participate in round 2, however, was a strong contributor to poor performance that round, and so he was eliminated. Vrokorta Vrokorta contributed several purposed names and one of the preliminary banners in round 1, and participated in Round 2. Unfortunately, he did not participate in Round 3, and since two players had to be eliminated that Round, he was sadly doomed. Trivia * The acronym 'MEGA-ORB' was decided because the full name; The Most Extravagant Gathering of Refined BONKLE Fans; was decided to too unwieldy to type every time the team was mentioned. * Other suggested names for Team MEGA-ORB included: Evil Clocks, Pulsating Cheedar Ostrich Clocks, Glocks???, The Mega Giga Super-Sonics, Hyper Vipers, Mechidnas, Winged Quadruped Eye-Mouths, Moreformers, Micronians, Dark Warriors, Shadow Warriors, Four-Armed Weird-Legged Vahki Heads, Queenfishers, Kingfishers, Kopekefishers Vrofroniuth, The Most Extravagant Gathering, The Barraki, The Toa Scaled-Water-Creature, we like BONKLEs, Pohatu Fanclub, The Fishermen, Fishers and the Doo-Heads and The Most Extravagant Gathering of Refined and Sophisticated BONKLE Fans. * The team's members are rather modest and most of them consider themselves rather straightforward people. * The team had three proposed banners, all going along the lines of a banner of an orb with the team name and members over the banner: The first displayed below was created by Pulse and the second displayed below was created by Vrokorta. Team Member Trivia: * Kopekemaster has been a member on BZPower since October 22, 2011. He had created an account a few hours after BZPower came back from its major server downtime, but apparently it slipped through the cracks somewhere while the system was still on the ritz. * fishers64 has been around since the old BZPower forums in 2010, and ever since the fateful comedy Spinning Doctor Drake, has been recognized as a villain of sorts. This trend has continued across various member creations and Mafia games, including Mafia XXI: Silence. * Pulse has been a member of BZPower since July 9, 2007. His favourite colour is a dark teal green. * Vrokorta: * JiMing: * ShadowVezon has been a member of BZPower since 11th October 2012. The first topic he participated in was Bionicle Mafia IV: The Rich, The Poor, and The Pyro. His favourite colour is blue. * Liuth created a BZPower just to play on the BZPRPG, but he sometimes posts in other topics. His favorite color is any shade, tone or tint of green. Team Contributions fishers64: Started team background/history; included team banner; set up categories; wrote own bio. Added images to trivia. Wrote 2 Eliminated Player bios. Pulse: Wrote own bio, parts of Trivia., tidied up the images in Trivia, Liuth: Added own bio to Eliminated Players. Kopekemaster: Created own bio, created team profile thing, slightly re-arranged for organization purposes. ShadowVezon: Wrote own bio, and part of trivia. Category:Versus